


Star-Crossed Lovers

by EliottDemmaury



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM France, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But a happy ending I swear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, elu - Freeform, music and art, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottDemmaury/pseuds/EliottDemmaury
Summary: Two worlds collide when Lucas, the talented young pianist with rich parents, meets Eliott, the ‘weird’ art school dropout.The first time Lucas saw Eliott he knew they were meant to be, but he also knew being together would be impossible. They were soulmates, cursed by misfortune in this timeline. Both ill-faded by destiny, their fate written in the stars, because surrounded by oppression and violence Lucas suddenly has to ask himself, if he would be willing to put his feelings for Eliott over his own life.





	1. A New Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my mother tongue so I’m sorry for any mistakes + the chapters are really short because I usually post them on Tumblr (@eliottdemmaury) and it's my first story so please be gentle with me haha. But hey, maybe leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story :)

Lundi, 8h20

“Lucas? Are you even listening to me?” his father’s words sounded more like a statement than a question.

“Could you stop shouting at our son for one minute? You don’t have to make it harder for him than it already is! It’s the first day after the holidays.”

Lucas could clearly hear the exhaustion in his mothers’ voice as she vainly tried to argue with his father.  
They couldn’t even sit in the same car without starting to shout at each other.

But what should he do about it?

After all, he did not know it any other way.  
When he thought about it, he didn’t even know if his parents had ever been happy with each other in the first place. They’d always started arguing about the smallest things as long as he could remember.

“I just think that our son isn’t taking this whole thing very seriously. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to convince the headmaster of the school that Lucas’ talent should be further promoted, despite the fact that he nearly didn’t pass his exams last year, because he didn’t feel like he needed to even touch his piano?”

Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew exactly that, ‘to convince the headmaster’ actually meant, that his dad had used his connections in order to get Lucas another chance at this stupid music school. 

Lucas never understood why his parents being rich automatically meant, that he had to live such a fake life in order to uphold some imaginary reputation they wanted him to have.  
Being the only child of the Lallemants should make him proud, that’s what his father used to tell him, but the only thing Lucas felt was hatred.  
He hated going to a school where it was all about where your family came from and how much money they had.  
He hated all the kids that pretended to like him and be his friends just because his father was one of the most famous businessmen in France.  
He hated not being in control of his life and he hated all the people, who tried to tell him who he was and wasn’t.

“I never asked you to do all this,” he said to himself.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’ve never asked you to bribe the school just so you can say that your son attended one of the most famous music schools in Europe,” Lucas answered provocatively but regretted it as soon as he saw the look on his father’s face.  
“Watch your mouth young man, or-”  
“Darling, please.” his mother said quietly to his father while laying her hand on her husbands.  
“God, leave me alone with this stuff,” he said in annoyance.

This was one of those moments in which Lucas realized how much he hated his father for making his mother feel like shit, but that was not the worst part. The worst part was that he treated her like shit for so long and Lucas couldn’t do anything about it, because in order to do that he would have to stand up against his father and he’d promised his mother not to do that ever again, for his own safety.

The rest of the ride was marked by unpleasant silence.  
Lucas guessed that his previous comment had made his father so angry that he didn’t even get out of the car when they finally stopped in front of the big old school building.

“Don’t be so angry at your father, sweetheart.” his mother said with a soft smile, gently stroking Lucas’ cheek. 

She looks tired, he thought.

“You know I can’t do that when he-”

“I know…I know and you know that I love you for that, but what I’m trying to say is,” she paused for a moment, thinking about the right words, suddenly her soft smile changed and Lucas started to recognized the concern in her eyes, “I just want you to be safe my dear. You know that I’ll be gone for a while, so please Lucas, try not to get in trouble, okay? Don’t make him angry, for me.”

“I promise,” he answered seriously, even though he knew, that upsetting his father was easier than his mother might think, especially when she wasn’t around. 

“I’ll see you again at the end of the month, okay?”

“If the therapy works well…”

“It will honey, don’t worry.” she gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

Lucas watched her as she got back into the car.

“Find some new friends honey, some real ones.”

“I already have the gang mum, I don’t need more friends.”

“You never know.” she smiled meaningfully, “Sometimes you don’t know you need certain people till you meet them for the first time.”

“We’ll see.” Lucas didn’t wanna say that he never really believed in this kind of stuff, he tried to understand it though, for his mother, “I love you, mum.”

“I love you too honey, always have and always will.”

 

Lucas stood in front of the school for a while, watching as his parents’ car slowly disappeared in the distance.

It would be a difficult first day because he knew that his mother wouldn’t be home any time soon. And that meant that he had to live with the man he feared and hated the most, his own father.


	2. The Encounter

Lucas wiped away a single tear on his cheek and took a deep breath before he finally managed to walk through the iron gateway which led to the courtyard of the school. The last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of so many people that exactly knew who he was.  
  
And even though he tried to ignore his surroundings, he could still feel people staring at him.  
Like he was some kind of dumb circus attraction.  
Some of them even greeted him as he walked past them.  
Saying things along the lines of, “Hey Lucas, great to see you!” or “Hey, Brother how have you been!” 

It was ridiculous, pretentious, but mostly, it was fake. 

It was all an act.  
Pretending to know Lucas, to behave like they knew him as a person and not only because of his father was something a lot of people did.  
It was all a big show, but he was used to it.  
And all of this just because he was the son of a Lallemant and people thought being friends with Lucas would raise their status or would bring them any other kind of benefit.

But the reality was somewhat different.

The truth was that being Lucas friend meant nothing but trouble.  
In fact, it was almost impossible for him to have friends in the first place due to the fact that his father tried to keep him away from people who **he** thought were simply not good enough, not worthy of being seen together with a Lallemant.

Lucas had never quite understood why his father placed so much value on his status while Lucas himself never had an interest in whether and how much money his parents had. They weren’t anything special and certainly did not have to work hard for their wealth.  
He was just born into a rich family, just like his father.  
But unlike his father, he did not really care about his family’s heritage and reputation.  
As far as he knew, most of the money his family now had was made by illegal business anyway.

But his father was good at pretending, good at pretending that they had this perfect little family and overall a perfect life, even though it was far away from the truth. No one had a clue about what was really going on.  
And nobody knew that Lucas just had experienced the worst year of his life.

“Here you are!” Lucas was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the familiar voice talking to him from the other side of the hallway.  
He looked up and his mood instantly changed when he saw Yann walking towards him, a big smile on his face. 

“Hey Lulu, god it’s so good to see you again.” his best friend took him into a warm embrace.  
“It’s only been like what? Six weeks? I always knew you had a thing for me but that kind of neediness really takes it to another level.” Lucas joked, but deep down they both knew that Lucas was the one who had missed Yann like crazy. 

Not in a romantic way, but in a ‘you’re my best and one of my only friends’ type of way.  
  
Yann did not care who Lucas’ father was or how much money his family had.  
Lucas and Yann had been best friends since they could remember because their mothers were really close too (which was probably the only reason why Lucas father never complained about Lucas and Yann’s friendship), and so they did everything together and Yann was the person that knew him better than anyone else.  
Yann knew about his situation at home, he knew about Lucas’ sick mother and he knew about him being gay, and about everything that had happened between him and his father.

“How have you been?” Yann asked, trying to hide his concern behind a laugh, but failing miserably. 

“Good. I mean as good as it can be, you know.” 

“And your mother?”

Lucas was silent for a moment, searching for the right words, “She has assured me that the therapy will help her and that she will be back home soon, but she was lying…I saw it in her eyes. She did not believe a word she said.”

Yann nodded in understanding. 

“Let’s talk about something different, shall we?" he smiled, trying to change the subject.  
He didn’t want to talk about his mother and her problems.  
It didn’t feel right, talking for someone about their illness. 

“So did you hear? Basile got rejected by Daphné, again. It was hilarious!” Yann said suddenly in an interlude, leaning against the wall behind him.

“Really?” Lucas laughed, thinking about his poor friend Basile failing miserably to get Daphné or any other girl to like him, and thankful about the fact that Yann tried to lighten the mood. 

He would be lost without him.

 

       -

 

The school day went by pretty slowly.  
So Lucas was all the more relieved when he was finally leave the school building.  
He walked a few feet and sat down on one of the benches near the adjoining park, waiting for his father to pick him up from school.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the warm summer-sun shine in his face.  
The pleasant prevailing silence of the afternoon was broken when Lucas heard the ringing of his phone.  
He reached into his left pocket to grab his phone. 

Two unread messages from Yann, one from his father:

_**Yann:** _  
_Hey, Basile is going to throw a party on Friday.  
Are you in? Arthur is coming too._

**Lucas:**  
_Sure, I probably have to sneak out tho. My father, you know?_

Lucas knew his father wouldn’t like the idea of him going out with people who didn’t go to his school but Basile was his friend as well as Arthur who he both new from times when his father was hardly at home and his mother was healthy enough to take care and to stand up for Lucas.  
So, of course, he would go. 

Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance as soon as he saw his father’s message.

 ** _Dad:_**    
_I can’t pick you up from school today, have an important meeting in Lyon. I probably won’t be home for the rest of the week.  
_

__**Lucas:**  
And what about mum? You know that I said we would visit her this weekend.  


It didn’t take long for his father to answer. _  
_

__**Dad:**  
I am afraid this won’t happen, son. We’ll go another time.  
  


Lucas snorted under his breath.  
He wasn’t even surprised when he saw the message.  
His father had a talent for just disappearing and leaving Lucas alone for days or even weeks, but letting him and his mother down just like that was a real dick move, even for him. 

Lucas began to type, feeling the anger building up in his chest.

 _ **Lucas:**_  
I’ll go alone then. 

It didn’t take long and his phone began to ring.

  
_Incoming call from Dad._

Lucas ignored it, throwing his phone carelessly into his backpack. 

“I’m fucked…” he cursed, throwing his head back in desperation.

“You’re alright?” 

Lucas winced slightly as he heard a calm voice next to him.  
Only now did Lucas notice the young man who had sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to spook you.” he continued with a smile on his face, “you just seemed a little lost. So...is everything okay?”

“It’s nothing, really. I just don’t have enough change to get a bus ticket.” Lucas lied.  
He didn’t feel like talking with a stranger at the moment.

“I can give you some,” he said, reaching into his pocket, “here you go. It’s not much, but I think it’ll be enough.”

“I don’t need your money. I mean why do you even care?” Lucas asked a little bit too defensive, “Are you trying to be nice to make me like you? In the hope that I’ll tell my father about this nice guy, I know from school so you’ll maybe have the chance to talk to him? Sorry, but he doesn’t care.”

Lucas was angry.  
Not only because of his father but because of this random guy and his faked courtesy.  
He knew these kinds of people, those who tried to be nice to him just because they wanted to be a part of a world Lucas hated so much.  
A world, full of fake people who just cared about money and their good reputation.  
He was sick of all this.

“Well…I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t know who your father is. I don’t even know who you are. As I said, you seemed lost and I wanted to help.” he explained calmly. 

“Oh…” Lucas felt a sudden wave of guilt crashing over him.  
He hated people who started judging others without even knowing them and yet he did just that, “I- I am sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just I had kind of an argument with my father and yeah…I don’t know, I’m sorry.” 

“Your father sounds like an…interesting person. Too bad that I’ve already messed up with you like that. Maybe I would have wanted to meet him for real.” said the boy jokingly. 

Lucas let out a soft laugh, grateful that the boy did not resent his behaviour.

“No, you wouldn’t want that, believe me.” 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, still smiling, “Anyway… I’m sorry but I have to go know, otherwise I gonna miss my bus.” 

He got up from the bench and Lucas finally had a chance to take a closer look at him.

The boy had messy hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that took Lucas breath away and felt like it could lighten up the darkest room.  
He was wearing a brown jacket and carried something that looked like a camera around his neck while holding something that looked like a diary or a notebook in his right hand.  
He was, without a doubt, the most attractive guy Lucas’d ever seen. 

Lucas was watching the boy and couldn’t help himself but think that he had seen him before.  
He was still looking at him as suddenly, their eyes met.  
It wasn’t for long, but Lucas felt like the boy was looking right into his soul. Lucas didn’t really know what was happening to him.  
All it took was one look, one look from this stranger and Lucas couldn’t help himself, but to fall for this pretty boy with the pretty eyes and charming smile. 

He wanted to say something but didn’t know how to start and before he could think of anything, the boy had already set in motion, and Lucas just watched as he disappeared behind a street corner. 

_What a weird guy, weird but also very charming_ , Lucas thought, realizing that he didn’t even know his name.  
But he would try to change that as soon as possible.  
Although he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he had seen him before, but maybe that was just his imagination.


	3. Eliott Demaury

Lucas let out a relieved breath as he closed the big black wooden front door behind him.

With his father gone for the whole week and his mother already in therapy, it was just Lucas at home, and he knew that this week would be a pretty lonesome one, just like so many others before.

Silence filled the large entrance hall of the mansion.

His family had lived here for decades, right next to some of the wealthiest people in Paris. But the life here has always been quite lonely, at least for Lucas.  
There had hardly been any children in this part of the city, so Lucas spent most of his childhood with his mother, his only friend, well her and Yann of course.

Lucas sighed when his phone started to ring, and thus broke the pleasant silence. He reached into his backpack until he found his phone and looked at the display.

**_Incoming call from Dad_ **

Lucas hesitated a moment before he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“I tried to call you six times already, why the hell didn’t you answer?” his father yelled immediately.

Lucas intuitively held his phone a few centimetres away from his face, he hadn’t expected anything else from his father, of course, he was mad.

“I was on the bus when you called, you know, I have no cell phone reception on the way home.” Lucas lied, trying to stay cool.

There would be no point in telling his father to calm down. It was not the first and certainly not the last time he would shout at Lucas for no particular reason.  
The older Lucas became, the more he quarrelled with his father. They were just too different, shared little interests and also had very different plans for Lucas future.

“Lucas, are you even listening?”

“What? Sorry, I-”

“I don’t care, listen. I’ll be back on Sunday. I want you to stay at home and practice for school, do you understand?”

“But dad, I promised mum-”

“I don’t care what you said to your mother. You’re not going anywhere! Do you understand me?” he asked, talking with Lucas like he was a toddler.

Lucas remained silent.

“Lucas?”

“Okay,” he answered under gritted teeth, feeling the anger rising in his chest.

“And Lucas, remember what we talked about. I don’t want to come home and see you again with some-”

“I get it, dad,” he said bitterly, “I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good.”

Lucas wanted to say something else, but his father had already hung up.

So he just stood there for a while staring at his phone, trying to understand what just had happened.  
Lucas knew that his father hadn’t always been this cold-hearted and ignorant. His mother often told him about times when she had been happy with him, very happy even and Lucas agreed. There was a time when his father had spent as much time as possible with him and his mother. He would even go so far as to say that his father actually loved them, but all this changed a lot when Lucas’ mother got sick.  
Lucas had just turned fifteen when she was diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, a disease with no cure and an average survival of two to four years. His mother had already been past through two of those years, and with every passing day, Lucas and his father had watched her getting worse and worse.  
No matter how many treatments she received, nothing seemed to help her and yet his mother had never lost hope.  
But Lucas knew his mother was in doubt too, he saw it in her eyes, her tired face, and when she secretly cried in her room. She wanted to be strong, to stay alive as long as she could for Lucas, for his father.  
But sometimes being strong just wasn’t enough.  
And while Lucas tried to spent as much time with his mother as possible whereas his father preferred to numb his pain with alcohol and women.  
But the worst thing for Lucas and his mother was that he did not even try to hide his affairs, and sometimes even went so far as to bring them home on the weekend.

Lucas felt tears starting to run down his cheek, he had not even noticed that he had begun to cry. He quickly wiped his face, almost as if he was afraid that someone might see him that way.

 

He felt like an idiot.

 

-

  
Lucas sighed as he was moving in the kitchen to rummage through the huge cabinets. He pulled out a mug and a bag of raspberry tea, his mothers favourite; filling the kettle next to him with water, waiting for it to boil.  
He was tired after spending most of his day doing his homework and a hot tea was exactly what he needed to relax right now.

Once the water began to boil, he carefully poured water into his mug and put the kettle back to its place right next to the microwave.  
He made his way back to his bedroom, setting the mug down on his nightstand, and moved to the piano on the other side of the room. Sitting down on the stool, his hand lightly brushing some of the keys without them making any sound.  
Lucas owned this piano since he was three years old. It was a birthday present from his mother, it was an old one, already used and a little out of tune but he loved it.  
His father always wanted him to get a new, a better one but Lucas refused to even look for one.    
He used to play for his mother but hadn’t played since his mother got sick and he didn’t intend to start again.  
What was it worth playing for now anyway? Certainly not for his father.

As Lucas sat there his thoughts wandered away and he couldn’t help himself but think about the boy from the bus stop.  
How he flipped back his hair that would fall into his wonderful hypnotic blue eyes whenever he looked up from his hands to give  Lucas a slight smile.  
His melodious and gentle voice, his bright smile.

_I would love to play for you…_

“Damn it, Lucas!” he hissed, shaking his head slightly to chase away these thoughts, but he couldn’t chase away the smile on his face.

_If I only knew his name…_

“Fuck it!” 

Lucas arose from the stool and walked over to his desk in order to open his notebook.  
Maybe he was lucky enough to find him through the internet. 

_He looked like someone who could go to my school_ , Lucas thought.  
So why not give it a shot.

So with just a few keystrokes, he opened the homepage of his school, searching for something like a list of students or something else to help him identify this nameless boy from the bus stop. Lucas was lucky and actually found a list of all students at the school, sorted by grade and the different majors. 

He looked older than me, Lucas thought and clicked on the field that showed the graduation year.  
Now he had to choose between four different majors: Music, Literature, Photography and Art.  
Lucas remembered that the boy had worn a camera around his neck, he clicked on the photography class.  
There were 26 names, all of which had a picture attached to them, but none of the students was the boy from the bus stop.  
Lucas frowned in disappointment.

He was just beginning to feel like a stalker when he suddenly remembered that the boy had something like a sketchbook with him.  
So he clicked on the button which brought him to the students of the art class.  
Lucas quickly scrolled through the names and took a closer look at each picture.  
He had almost given up when he suddenly saw him; his bright blue eyes and the smile he would recognize anywhere.  
His gaze wandered to the names.

“Eliott…” Lucas murmured he had actually found him.  
“Eliott Demaury.” he repeated his full name, a little louder this time.

What a wonderful name.


	4. Lies And Reunions

Lucas woke up to the dull sound of his phone vibrating on the cupboard next to his piano.

“Damn it…” he cursed quietly.

Still incredible sleepy, and with the faint moonlight being the only source of light, he tried to get out of bed to get his phone, nearly falling over his own backpack that he had carelessly thrown on the floor when he came home yesterday.

The bright light of the phone screen made him squint his eyes.

Two unread messages from his mum.  
One missed call from his father.

 **Mum:  
** Good morning Honey, I hope you and your dad are getting along.  
Can’t wait to see you again.  
Love, Mum.

Lucas became enraged at the thought that his father did not tell his mother about him leaving Lucas all by himself for a whole week, again.  
But still, he wasn’t really surprised, in fact, he was almost happy about it because otherwise, his mother would start worrying about him and Lucas didn’t want to make this whole situation harder for her than it already was.

 **Lucas:  
**Everything is good. Me too, I miss you.

It was a short answer, but it had to be enough, for now, just until he would find a way to visit his mother.  
He closed the conversation and starred at the ‘missed call’ message from his dad, just to delete it seconds after.  
His father would not ruin his day that early in the morning. - 

 

-

 

Lucas was sitting in Literature class, barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying.  
He hated Literature and never really understood why he had to attend this class in the first place.  
It had literally nothing to do with his music classes, plus he didn’t even understand most of the books they had to read during the school year.

Lucas looked out of the window, his thoughts drifting back to his encounter with Eliott back at the bus stop.  
He’d secretly hoped to see him again this morning. Just to see his wonderful blue eyes or to hear his beautiful laugh, that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but this hadn’t been the case.

Lucas shook his head in amusement.  
How was it even possible that one random boy could make him feel this way?  
He didn’t even really know him and still…there was something more about Eliott Demaury, something far beyond his appearance, that just fascinated Lucas, and he wanted to know what it was, but that seemed way harder than he’d thought.  
He didn’t even have any luck finding him on social media so far, even though he spent almost the whole night searching for, what felt like, nearly every Eliott in Paris, but no. He had no luck. The guy seemed like a phantom, an illusion, something surreal. Something completely out of reach but undeniably beautiful.

Lucas thoughts were interrupted by Yann’s hissed voice, “Lucas, are you even listening to me?”

“Ehm, yeah sure.” he tried to act as if he knew what Yann wanted from him, but he failed miserably.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you? It’s the second day and you already seem completely zoned out. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Lucas looked down to his hands, nervously fumbling with the pages of the book they were currently reading in class - Romeo and Juliet.

“Yeah, don’t worry. It’s just- I didn’t sleep so well.”

Lucas knew that Yann knew that he was lying.

“Okay, but I’m here if you need me, you understand?”

“Of course.”

“So…You coming on Friday?” Yann tried to change the subject as smoothly as possible.

“I don’t know- I mean it’s not like I don’t want to go, but my father-”

“Oh your father is a piece of shit, sorry but that’s just how it is. I’m sick of the way he is treating you. He does not have the right to tell you what you can or can’t do.  So I say, let’s do it anyways. He won’t even know that you went there in the first place, I promise.”

Impressed by Yann’s sudden enthusiasm, Lucas could not help himself, but nod in agreement, “You’re right. Let’s do it then.”

 

-

  
Lucas last class of the day was his piano lesson and even though Lucas had loved them as a kid, he now hated nothing more, than sitting in front of one of the huge pianos of the school, constantly being told what he should and shouldn’t do or play.  
From someone, he thought, had no idea what it meant to play the piano or any other instrument in general.  
He hated it because he felt like no one really understood that being able to play an instrument did not necessarily mean you were good at playing it.  
There was so much more to it than just pressing some keys over and over again.

“Everyone can play an instrument, but there are only a few people who can bring an instrument to life.”

As a kid, Lucas never really understood what his mother meant when she said these words to him, but as he got older he realized that she was right.  
He never met anyone,  who played the piano or any other instrument like his mother did, back when she still could.  
When she started playing, all of her worries seemed to fade away.  
She seemed to be born with the ability to put people under some kind of spell whenever she touched an instrument, other people, not so much.

Most of the people Lucas went to school with had no talent whatsoever. Sure, they could play an instrument but most of them didn’t have the ability to convey any kind of emotion throughout their music.  
There were a few exceptions though, Yann, for example, who was an amazing guitarist, or Manon one of the older semesters who was excellent at playing the harp.

Lucas himself always thought that he was okay at playing the piano, he was unquestionably not as good as his mother, but still not bad.  
Nevertheless, that did not change the fact that he had not played since his mother’s diagnosis.  
And he would not start doing that today, even though he knew, it would only cause unnecessary problems with his teacher and his father.

It wasn’t like he wanted to upset anyone, it was more that he just couldn’t bring himself to playing because there was nothing, no one, worth playing for. 

 

-

 

The rest of the day went by, uneventfully and Lucas was happy when he finally left the music room and walked out of the school building straight towards the bus station.  
The only thing he wanted to do now was going home and getting some sleep, maybe even taking a bath to relax and not to think about school or his father for a while.

Lucas thoughts were disrupted by the annoying vibration from his phone.

 

_I should just mute the damn thing completely…_

 

It was a message from Yann.  
Lucas mood instantly shifted, he even smiled slightly when he saw his friend’s text.

 **Yann:  
**Hey bro, just got some weed for Friday. I’m really happy you’re coming! This party is going to be awesome!

Already sitting on the small bench next to the bus station he began to reply;

 **Lucas:  
**Haha, same. Thank you for persuading me!

A few seconds went by when another text popped up.

 **Yann:**  
No problem! That’s what best friends are for, am I right? I mean someone has to tell you what’s good ;)

Lucas smile grew even wider.  
He simply didn’t deserve Yann.

“Hey you,” a voice said smoothly.

Lucas looked up from his phone, h had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed someone approaching from afar.  
It took him a few seconds to realize who was talking to him.

 

_Eliott…_

 

There he was, sitting right next to Lucas, just like he did yesterday, in his hand a small notebook and a pencil. His messy hair, falling into his face, covering his blue eyes. These wonderful eyes.  
A joint clamped behind his left ear.  
He was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his brown jacket casually thrown over his right shoulder.  
The afternoon sun immersed his face in a warm light.

He looked like a fucking model.

Lucas swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

“Sorry, it wasn’t my intention to scare you, again.” he looked amused by the thought of their last encounter. 

 

_He remembered…_

 

Lucas, on the other hand, felt like he had forgotten how to breathe properly.  
There was something about this guy that consumed every part of him, and Lucas had no clue what to do about it.

“Uhm no- hey- I didn’t see you- well it’s fine I was just- just checking my phone.” he strumbled over his own words.

Wow Lucas, great job. Could you try to act normal for just one minute?

“I am afraid I did not introduce myself properly the last time. I’m Eliott.”

He nodded slightly, “Lucas…I’m Lucas.” he replied, trying to hide the fact that he already knew who he was.

“Nice to meet you, Lucas.” Eliott cocked one eyebrow in amusement, still looking at him like he could see right into his soul.

“So…” Lucas managed to say after a few more moments “what are you doing here?”

Eliott laughed, a deep and warm laugh, “I guess the same thing you’re doing. Waiting for the bus to arrive.”

“Yeah, right…” Lucas felt his cheeks turning red in an instant.

What the hell was this guy doing to him?

“Well, actually…there is another reason why I’m here-” he paused for a second and grabbed the joint behind his ear, “you still owe me some money.” 

He looked dead serious.

“I- I am sorry. Let me-” Lucas began searching his pockets for his wallet, but  Eliott’s gentle grip on his wrist made him stop. He enjoyed the sudden touch, just to feel some kind of emptiness when Eliott let go of him seconds after.

He gave him a lopsided grin, “Don’t worry I’m just kidding. I don’t want the money.”

Lucas didn’t know what to say, he was too puzzled to even comprehend what was happening right now. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to feel Eliott’s hand back on his skin.  
What would it be like to hold his hand, to kiss him? To feel the warmth of Eliott’s body on his own…

 

_Fuck, Lucas! Get yourself together._

 

“Still, I think it’s only fair if you do me a favour. You know, so we’re even.” he continued.

“Oh, is that so?” Lucas was amazed by the sudden cockiness in his voice.

“Mmhh…” Eliott bit his lip, his gaze slowly trailing down Lucas’ face right to his mouth and back to his eyes.

“And what-“  Lucas cleared his throat, “what would that be?” he stuttered, feeling like his heart just skipped a beat.

“I don’t know…I have to think about it.” he giggled, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

 

_God, what a dork. How could someone so beautiful be such a kid?  
_

 

“Oh damn it…why now?” Eliott said these words more to himself than to Lucas, they were very quiet, almost like a whisper, but Lucas could still hear them. He followed Eliott’s gaze until he saw a bus, slowly coming closer.

“I am afraid that’s your ride home, right?” Eliott asked, looking almost sad, or was Lucas starting to imagine things?

How did he even know which bus Lucas had to take?  
He had already been gone for a while when his bus arrived yesterday.  
Was it possible that Eliott, just like Lucas, had been looking for him?  
Or maybe he had watched him, and Lucas hadn’t even realized it?  
But why would someone who looked like Eliott waste his time looking for someone like Lucas?

He had so many questions, but no answers.

Lucas let out a quite but disappointed sigh.  
He didn’t want this to be over so soon.  
He wanted to know more about Eliott.  
What was his favourite colour? Why did it seem like he was carrying a little notebook wherever he went? How was it possible that Lucas hadn’t seen him before?

As soon as Lucas got up from the bench, he felt a slender hand on his shoulders, and it sent pure shivers down his spine.

“Do you really want to leave? I thought…maybe we could exchange numbers before you go?” Eliott said.

Lucas was surprised how insecure Eliott looked.

Was he nervous?

“Yeah, sure.” Lucas smiled like an idiot and Eliott’s previous insecurity dissolved in a relieved smile. His eyes were filled with sudden content.

Lucas handed him his phone and Eliott wrote his number down, “Okay, see you then.” he said, handing the phone back to Lucas, turning around and going back to the bench.

A quite, “See you.” was the only thing Lucas could say before he stepped into the bus. 

This time, it was Lucas, who was the one leaving Eliott alone at the bus stop.  

Lucas looked down at his phone, a great feeling of satisfaction filling his whole body as he saw the newly added contact: Eliott :)


	5. The Party

Lucas sat down on an empty seat in the bus, still smiling.  
He watched the streets of Paris pass by behind the window for a while, his mind still stuck, at the moment he'd shared with Eliott minutes ago.  
His gaze wandered down to his phone, Eliott's contact still right there and without really thinking about it Lucas began to type:  
  
**Lucas** :  
Hello, Eliott  
It's me, Lucas. The guy from-  
  
_No that's stupid..._  
  
He deleted the message and started again.  
  
**Lucas** :  
So...about the favour? What did you mean by that? I mean there are limits, you know?  
  
Lucas shook his head as he reread the message. He couldn't send that, it was to...to awkward and all in all just ominous.  
Maybe he should wait a day, maybe two, before he should text him?  
Texting him, only minutes after their last encounter would seem weird anyways.  
  
_Why is this so difficult?_  
  
Good question. Why was it so difficult?  
It wasn't like Eliott asked him out on a date. Lucas didn't even know if Eliott was into boys.  
He probably just liked him as a potential new friend, nothing more.  
Or he really just wanted Lucas to do him a favour, and they would never speak again after that.  
So maybe bringing up the favour in his message wasn't the smartest idea.  
After all, Lucas really wanted to spend some time with him, to get to know him. Maybe even build a real friendship.  
Eliott seemed like such a nice guy, someone who had a kind of magnetism surrounding him.  
A person that was so easily likeable, that it was almost eerie. In a good way.  
  
Lucas was about to delete the message when the bus suddenly stopped. Lucas, baffled by the sudden movement of the bus, lost his balance and was pushed against the window, accidentally managing to press the send key instead of deleting his message.  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
God, why was he such a disaster?  
  
Read.  
  
No reply.  
  
As soon as Lucas saw this information, he started worrying, almost panicking.  
This was a stupid thing to send, and Eliott presumably didn't even know who was texting him in the first place.  
Lucas felt like smashing his face against the window, just by the thought that Eliott might consider him as utterly stupid after this damn message.  
Why was he such a mess? It wasn't a surprise that Eliott left him on read.  
He had to write something else, but what was he supposed to write without making all of this even worse?  
  
**Lucas** :  
Sorry, I guess this sounded pretty weird. I didn't even mean to send that message.  
This is Lucas by the way.  
  
It was a lame excuse, but he didn't know what else to say, and it was still the truth.  
  
No answer.  
  
Lucas was about to put his phone away when he suddenly got a message.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Wowow Lucas...straight to business, huh?  
  
God, he probably thought Lucas was a complete asshole. Of course, he would think that.  
It was bad enough that he had been so rude to Elliott at their first encounter, now he certainly looked like a complete idiot.  
  
**Lucas** :  
Sorry, I must sound like an idiot.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Do you always get so insecure? That's cute ;)  
But don't worry, it was just a joke.  
  
Lucas felt a weight lift off of his chest. A weight that changed in something else, in a strangely good feeling in his stomach. Did Eliott just call him cute?  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
So...you say you have some kind of limits? Would you bother telling me what you mean by that?  
  
**Lucas** :  
Well...I don't know. Like robbing a bank or killing a person?  
  
Lucas tried to be funny, maybe not his smartest move, but he felt like he couldn't really think straight just by the thought that he was actually talking to Eliott.  
This mysterious guy from the bus stop who looked like a straight-up model.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Haha...that's all? I have a lot of leeways then.  
  
**Lucas** :  
Yeah, should I be afraid now?  
  
**Eliott ;):**  
Maybe ;)  
  
Lucas' heart started racing, was Eliott flirting with him?  
Maybe he was into boys, or was Lucas just imagining things?  
Lucas started to wonder if he would ever have a chance with Eliott.  
It had been a long time since he felt something like love or even the slightest interest in someone after everything that happened between him and his father...he wasn't in the mood to risk anything so soon.  
  
**Lucas** :    
So you don't wanna tell me?  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Well, I do want to tell you, but I have to think about it.  
  
**Lucas** :  
How long?  
  
Lucas waited a few minutes but Eliott did not reply.  
  


-

  
  
Maybe he changed his mind?  
  
Lucas thought while checking his phone for what felt like the millionth time since he got home.  
He was sitting at the kitchen counter, listlessly poking in his, by now, cold pasta, refreshing  Eliott's number nearly every minute.  
Maybe Eliott regretted giving Lucas his number?  
Maybe it was a mistake, a short circuit reaction.  
  
Or, maybe he just has better things to do than constantly being on his phone?  
  
Eliott didn't seem like someone who had a boring life.  
So why should he waste his time, writing Lucas, when he could do anything anywhere right now?  
While Lucas was contemplating what he should do know he felt his phone vibrating in his hand.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
I have an idea.  
  
Lucas caught himself sighing with relief as he saw the message.  
A smile formed on his face.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Are you free this Friday night?  
  
**Lucas** :  
For what? You really want me to pay you back on Friday night?  What are your plans? I did say no to robbing a bank, remember?  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Well...you didn't say no to a robbery in general, haha. Just kidding...I actually thought that we could...I don't know...just hang out together.  
  
Lucas read and reread the message a few times, feeling his heart beating like he just ran a marathon. Was Eliott Demaury really asking to hang out with him?  
As his requested favour?  
Lucas shook his head just by the thought that someone like Eliott Demaury would ask him such a question. Of course, of course, he would like to hang out with him.  
There was just one fundamental problem.  
  
The party...  
   
What should he do now?  
Should he just lie to his best friends and go, and hang out with Eliott instead?  
Or should he just tell Eliott the truth? He would understand it, right?  
  
**Lucas** :  
Unfortunately not. I'm invited to a house party at my friends' house.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
A party? Sounds great, haven't been at one for a while. I could accompany you if you want.  
  
  
Lucas was glad that Eliott wasn't able to see his face right now, because Lucas was grinning like an idiot. He still wanted to hang out with him.  
Hell!, he even asked Lucas to come with him to a party he wasn't invited to, with people he didn't know. How could he ever say no to this?  
  
**Lucas** :  
Yeah sure, why not.  
  
**Eliott ;)** :  
Cool, just text me the address and I'll meet you there.  
  
**Lucas** :  
Okay, see you then.  
  
He put his phone back on the kitchen counter, staring at the wall in front of him and trying to comprehend what happened.  
He just agreed on bringing a random guy with him to a party at his best friends house.  
How was he supposed to explain all this to Yann and the boys?  


 

-

  
  
The rest of the week went by, extremely slowly.  
Lucas hadn't seen or heard from Eliott after they last texted each other.  
Not at school, nor while he was waiting for the bus.  
Eliott seemed like a phantom, a construct of Lucas imagination.  
  
Lucas started to wonder, maybe he should write Eliott, ask why he did not show up, but he decided not to.  
The only time he did write to him was on Thursday, to give him the address for the party.  
The address and an "I'm looking forward to Friday." had been all that Lucas had written.  
  
Eliott had not answered.  


_

  
  
Lucas glanced at the clock on the small table in the lobby before deciding to leave the house. Half past eight.  
He was already half an hour too late, he just could not decide what to wear, but in the end, he just decided to wear a simple black shirt.  
It was just a house party, after all.  
Lucas couldn't help himself but check his chat history with Eliott, still no message.  
Although Lucas had long lost all hope that Eliott would ever answer him, he still could not help it but write him a short message.  
  
**Lucas** :  
I don't know if you plan on ignoring me forever, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to the party, maybe we'll see each other, who knows.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he just shoved his phone in his pocket and left the house.  
  
On his way to Arthur, Lucas thought about what his father would say if he knew that Lucas, despite his prohibition, was leaving the house to attend a party.  
  
He would probably kill him. And that wasn't even exaggerated.  
His father had a bad temper and even the slightest suspicion about Lucas doing something against his will would cause him great trouble.  
Lucas felt an uneasy feeling rising in his just, just by the thought of his father coming back on Sunday. He was definitely not ready for that.  
But today was not the day to worry about his father.  
  
As soon as Lucas entered the smoke-filled apartment, he was greeted by his loud friends.  
"YOOO, BRO!" Basile screamed as he tried to walk past a couple of people blocking the already small corridor.  
  
Yann gave him a warm embrace, and Arthur greeted him with a simple fistbump and a weird grin on his face. They were such dorks, but Lucas was happy to see his friends.  
  
"We are so happy to see you, bro, we all thought you wouldn't show because of your father and-"  
  
"Basile, do me a favour and stop talking for just one minute...could you do that?" Arthur grunted, dragging Basile with him into another room.  
  
"I think he is gonna kill him someday." Lucas laughed as he watched his friends disappear in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah...but honestly Lucas, the boys are really happy to see you." Yann said sympathetically, handing him a beer from one of the small tables beside him.  
Lucas accepted it thankfully and knew that Yann did not just speak for the boys.

  
  
 A few hours went by and Lucas was sitting on one of the cheap chairs on Arthurs balcony, smoking and trying to get some fresh air when Basile suddenly burst through the balcony door, he definitely had drunken one beer too many by now.  
  
"Lulu," he slurred, almost falling over one of the beer bottles on the ground, "there is someone looking for you."  
  
"Who is it? Do you mean Arthur? Yann? Maybe Alexia?" Lucas asked, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"Noooo...it's- it's some guy. I've never seen him before, but he looks really could," he leaned closer to Lucas, "I mean...if I was gay or bi or whatever, I would definitely hook up with him, I can tell you that."  
  
"Basile, what are you on about? I have no bloody idea what you're talking about."  
  
"His- his name is Emi- no...Elio- yeah Eliott, I think his name was Eliott."  
  
"What?" Lucas felt very unsteady like all the alcohol was suddenly kicking in his bloodstream. He couldn't believe what Basile was saying.  
  
"This guy, Eliott. He's looking for you!" Basile repeated, louder this time.  
  
_Oh, god...he is here. Why is he here?_

  
Sure, Lucas had texted him, but he never thought he would come after days of ignoring him.

  
Lucas began to panic, a thousand things went through his mind.  
What should he do know?  
Should he just go and talk to him?  
No, bad idea. Lucas was already so drunk that he might say something stupid.  
Should he try to sneak out of the apartment or should he hide in the bathroom until Eliott would disappear again?  
  
Lucas did not have enough time to think about a suitable plan, because before he could do anything, the glass balcony door opened a second time this afternoon and a tall figure with a brown jacket and messy hair stepped onto the balcony.  
  
A muttered "Fuck." was the only thing Lucas was able to verbalise at this moment.

  


-

 


End file.
